If You Follow Me, You'll Only Get Lost
by smileandsleep
Summary: K X Tokyo Ghoul Verse. Mikoto searches for a missing Totsuka, in a world where no one is kind.


This needs to be edited but I just wanted to post it now.

But final version will be uploaded onto AO3 instead. Thank you!

This was made in prepping myself to begin the MikoTotsu week coming soon, seeing as I haven't written in almost a year.

Please enjoy a leave feedback, thank you!

The smoke coming from the red head"s cigarette tainted the air around him, his office smelling of the numerous toxins he had been breathing in for the last week and a half. Outside, his subordinates walked by, fearing the dreaded look on his face as he awaited the news to either calm or raise the storm brewing under the surface.

Across from his desk, his blond subordinate, Kusanagi Izumo, tapped his foot, reading over documents and investigations of the last several days. His face expressed displeasure as his eyes scanned the words and images in front of him. Smoke also coming from his cigarette as he blew out, adding nicotine to the air. The two chain smokers sat in silence, grim creeping upon them.

Before Izumo could turn a page there was a knock at the door. "Suoh, Kusanagi," A vibrant voice spoke outside.

Putting down the paper Kusanagi grunted his approval.

Setting in a dark haired man closed the door behind him and cleared his throat of the toxic trying to invade his body, "My team has found a bit more information on the ghoul."

"What more could they find?" Kusanagi replied, glancing back at Suoh Mikoto, who's face showed no expression.

Munakata Reisi came to stand between where the two men where seated, pulling out the folder that had been under his arm. He read aloud, "According to what could be gathered at the site of the attacks and of questioned ghoul nearby, the one we are looking for may be a member of an organization. They have been known to harasses humans, CCGs and even other ghouls who do not conform to their group."

"What are they trying to gain?" Kusanagi asked, face full of concern.

"A Ghoul organization is not unheard of but what this one is trying to accomplish is beyond my knowledge. Of course the idea of overpowering mankind must be the goal but the amount of victims of their own kind is too much to not suspect another cause. Perhaps we need to interrogate more ghouls of that area to-"

"What rank of ghoul do we suspect that attacked Totsuka's group?" Mikoto interrupted, smashing the butt of his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. His fist griped showing knuckles of white as he stared at Reisi.

Shifting the papers in front of him, the blue haired man replied solemnly, "According to the surviving CCG investigator Yata, it was a SS-Rated ghoul who attacked the Totsuka Group."

"And what Ward were they in?"

"Ward 20, but as of the last several years it has been one of the most calm-"

"But as of late the entire country has been on high alert with the increase of ghouls since the jail break three weeks ago."

"While everyone is on high alert, everyone in the CCG has taken precaution to eliminate any threats to other humans day and night. Ourselves included we have been working overtime to lower the risks of civilians."

"But you weren't you the one to assign Totsuka to train the new recruits that day, knowing damn well that high ranked ghouls are loose and that group was fool of newly graduated brats. Shouldn't you be taking more responsibility in finding them now?"

Reisi looked at Mikoto right in the eye, "I understand how big of a threat we are in. And I understand how stressful it is at this time when we both lost our division leaders Habari and Kagutsu during the ghoul prison break and were tossed in to replace them. I also understand how stressed you are with Totsuka's disappearance given the relationship you share with him. I can see why you would be wanting to take out your stress by tossing all the blame at me when I allowed him to participate in training new CCG members, something he enthusiastically agreed to do and I allowed to happen. But I need you to understand that my group and yours have been doing the best we can in gathering info that can help us in locating and taking down the ghoul that took and killed the others. So instead of moping and being unsatisfied with the info I so graciously am telling you I believe it would be best to start also looking for clues yourself, Special Class Investigator Suoh Mikoto."

Kusanagi whistled, a small applaud at the treatment Resis had showed to the red head, who could only stare at him with malicious intent. Silently, Mikoto stood and gathered the the brief case from its position by his desk. He walked past Kusanagi, who stared, taking a big breath of his cigarette. Passing by Reisi, Mikoto did not stop, only slightly bumping into him to get out the door.

Once gone, Kusanagi stood approaching Resis. Once close enough, the blond patted him on the shoulder, "Thank you. He stopped listening to me 4 days ago."

"No problem, and I'm sorry for the stress of late. I also know about your close friendship with Totsuka Tatara so you must also be at your patience with lack of info on finding him."

The two turned, going out the door. Before parting Kusanagi replied, "I already understand that its going to be hard finding out what happened. Yata was knocked out cold right awa when Totsuka intervened. But I worry still, he's not much of a fight; not like me or Mikoto. He's better at investigating with humans then ghouls to find our criminals. So please, Reisi, if you find anything during your investigation please tell me."

Nodding, Reisi replied, "Will do. And Suoh?"

"I'll let that idiot know. Thank you again." Kusanagi walked away from the other, steps slow. On his face worry painted over any calm demeanor he tried to keep.

The clock struck 9 pm and Mikoto had just finished circling around the investigation area where Totsuka had been taken for the third time. Other investiators, some from Reisi's division and some from his own had been here earlier but seeing how hellbent the red head was at checking every little crack and space for clues they had backed off from interacting with him, leaving him to do what he could.

The alleyway where everything had happened smelled of disinfectant, having only been cleaned up of blood from the slay newbies. Tiniest pieces of quinque brief cases where scattered across the floor, not yet swept up for analyzation.

Sighing as he lit his third cigarette of the hour, he began to scanned the ground of the alley. There were still marked where the ghoul's kagune had dragged across the walls and floor.

"Must have been a bikaku type." He spoke to himself. The tip of his foot traced along the markings of the ground. He followed and followed stopping as they neared a closed sewer opening. He stared at the closed passage, taking in how the markings never stopped once the hit the passage. It clicked that the situation had extended even below his feet.

Mikoto threw out his cigarette in anger, grabbing the heavy cover and tossing it besides him. As he threw down on the the extra flashlight he had in his jacket's pocket and called Kusanagi, who answered in two rings.

"Yes?" His voice said over static.

Slowly climbing down the sewer passage's stairs he spoke, "Those idiots didn't realize the kugane marks go further into the nearby sewer opening. Totsuka was still dragged down; thats how they disappeared so fast from the time he called back up to vanishing."

Kusanagi replied frantically, "What? Are you sure? Our guys looked over everything for clues. How are you sure?"

"Idiots didn't look good enough. But I'm sure that is what happened. It is the only logical way. I'm going down to investigate."

"Right now? It's the night! Why can't you wait for the morning!" Kusanagi yelled.

Mikoto hit the bottom of the steps and was faced with the darkness of the passage. "I can't wait. I need to find him before it is too late. Call Reisi and tell him to send back up. Please come to. This could be a chance."

"Mikoto!" As the red head took a few steps the phone cut off, cutting the reception and leaving him in silence. Shining the flashlight both ways, he took note of as much surrounding as he could. Based on the appearance of his left he stepped that way.

The further and further he went down the passage and at every turn he made, he left behind indicators of unused cigarettes in case the others needed a way to find him. He followed the trail of marks along the walls and drips of blood in line with them. At every turn his heart beat with growing worry and violence.

Before he could advance any further he slammed into a closed metal door. The wind knocked out of him, he kneeled to the ground trying to catch his breath. From the close proximity of the ground he could see that the marks went inside to what lay beyond this door.

Activating his quinque, two doubled in one, he raised the crimson weapon that had been shaped like a sword. Slamming it down on the electric handle several times with a great amount of force he finally broke through after several of swings. Peeling it open, noting how heavy it was compared to average he quickly moved in, at a ready with his weapons.

The long hallway he ran down looked like one you would see inside a hospital but he did not care, the markings of the ghoul's kugane had disappeared leaving following an unknown trail.

As he looked up, he realized he was coming up to a set of double doors, identical to what you would find in normal hospitals E.R. wards. Once passing through Mikoto found himself inside a large room, decorated with numerous containers at the sides of it.

"What the hell?" He said, trying to take in the scene before him but before he could something ahead of him took his focus.

Near the most left area there was an opened container and below crawled a white-headed person, who crawled slowly away. Mikoto lifted his quinque and approached.

"Please don't come closer!" It said, hits voice strained. It continued to crawl until its knees where weak tired of dragged across the floor. Gently as it could the thing stood, winded from the change of new position. It slowly repeated itself, but added something that made Mikoto's heart stop. "Please don't come any closer, King."

Before him, the smaller man was breathing irregularly. His hair had been changed from a light brown to complete white and his skin was pale and marking of bruises. Totsuka's knees sunk a bit as he stood and he lifted his head to stare at Mikoto.

His heart recovered, blossoming with the fact that he had located the one person he wanted to see, but his instinct clashed with his happiness. Taking a few steps closer, Mikoto lowered his weapons and prepared to go to Totsuka.

"King!" His small voice rang out in the loud room. "Please don't get any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

"What", Mikoto said, "Why would you hurt me?"

"Don't you see what I am?" He replied.

Mikoto looked at him in confusion, not understanding why the other would not allow him near when for the last 8 years he had been a nuisance with wanting closeness. "Totsuka, what is wrong?"

"King...you don't see what I am now?"

"What you are? What are you talking about you idiot?" Taking another couple steps closer he lessened the distance between the two before ut of nowhere a kugane of the koukako class appeared and attacked him.

Mikoto jumped out of its range, blocking what he could with his weapon. The limb pulled back as Mikoto turned to stare at his lover. "Totsuka..."

Surrounding him was four limbed kugane, which gave him the appeared of wings, two positioned above his head while the others stayed below. His face which now could be seen clearly bore a kakugan in his left eye. He was breathing heavy and looked panicked.

"I'm so sorry, King. I can't control it...I just it hurts!" He wept, feeling the burning of the new limbs as they moved. Tears flowed down his face and his legs trembled to hold him up.

Mikoto watched as the smaller man caved in on himself, hurt at the pain he was feeling. "Totsuka, what have they done to you?" He asked.

In-between sobs, the white-haired man spoke. "They took us. Those who survived that attack and right away began to experiment. I was knockd out so I couldn't see what happened to the others, but they..."

He stopped, his sobbing growing more and more. His body fell down, on his knees trying to control himself. "The others with me, they didn't do well for the experiments. They turned into these creatures that couldn't be controlled! So they killed them...'One-Eyed' ate some..I don't know why. But then I woke up and I just felt this pain!"

Totsuka looked up at Mikoto, trying to get him to understand what he was saying. The expression on the red head's face was of bitterness, his brows knitted with confusion and a deep frown. Totsuka continued.

"They were so young. It was their first day! It was just suppose to be patrol! I let them go save this civilian from a mugger and this happened!"

"No!" Mikoto shouted, "It is not your fault! You didn't know this would happen!"

"But King, why did I survive this?"

At that Mikoto's eyes widened and he saw just how pained Totsuka felt about the situation. The kagune danced around him like a taunt.

"I mean, they ended up telling me I was too weak to be of use! But I am still alive! Why am I still alive?" His sobbing was losing its control. "It hurts so much and...and...I'm so hungry I don't know what to do!"

He lifted up his head to stare at Mikoto again, "I smelt you come through the door! I could smell your blood and I can hear the beating of your heart! It's scary! I can smell you and I can practically taste you now but no! I don't want that!"

"Totsuka, don't panic, please we can help you! Kusanagi is coming to help, okay. Please calm down."

The two top kagune lifted up before going to attack Mikoto, who could only back away as further as he could. He did not want to hurt the other. "Totsuka..."

"It's telling me to eat you. But I don't want that! No! No!" Totsuka hit his fist against the ground. "I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't hurt you, or Kusanagi or anyone! I don't want to be a ghoul!"

The last phrase echoed across the room. Totsuka's sobs rocked further into his body for several minutes, leaving a stunned Mikoto to view him from afar. In a whisper he repeated the other's name once more, out of the uncertainty of his heart.

As if hearing that Totsuka lifted his head slowly, staring at Mikoto with his human and ghoul eyes. "King...Mikoto...please kill me."

"No!" Mikoto shouted, feeling as if chains of displeasure release him. He took steps forward, not caring at the threat of the kagunes to get closer to Totsuka. "Don't say that! That doesn't need to happen! We can help you!"

Totsuka could only look at him, seeing how broken he had become by his words. "I don't want to hurt you. Not you or anyone else. I have become a ghoul. Please, do your job ans exterminate me."

Mikoto stared whispering to him "No."

"It hurts, it hurts so much. I don't think I can control these limbs anymore. Please, King. That's all I ask of you."

"You're asking for too much." He said, a quiver in his voice. But looking straight into the eyes of his lover he realized there would be no other way around this. Once his back up arrived, Totsuka's life would only be eliminated by someone else. And noting the twitching of pain in the other's eyes, the pain he spoke of was real and consuming. Quietly he raised his other unused quinque, a gun that shot fire to give its victim a quick and easy goodbye.

He locked eyes with Totsuka, watching as he managed to bring a small smile to his face to try to overcome the emotions between the two. In the loud voice he could manage, he spoke, "DOn't worry, everything is going to be alright."

A meaningful exchange of 'I love you' to the other.

Mikoto pulled the trigger, shouting Totsuka in the chest and at that silence as the quinque terminated the kagune's from attack.

10 minutes later, Kusanagi, Reisi, and the others stormed in, finding sullen Mikoto holding the body of Totsuka Tatara for dear life.


End file.
